What Goes Around
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: What's a little joking around between a girlfriend and boyfriend, its all just for fun right? Rated T for suggestive themes, rating may go up if enough people want me to continue


What Goes Around

A/N: You know what I hate? When people don't update when they say they will. You know what I hate even more? When _**I **_don't update when **_I _**say I will! Lol! Anyways, here's a random idea that came to my mind. I'm sorry if the idea sucks, but it's been SOOO long since I've last written anything not college related.

And to be honest I've been going through some REALLY dark and tough times…so sorry if I don't sound like my usual chirpy, happy, cheerful self but I'm kinda depressed :(

Anyways, please read and PLEASE review and tell me if you did like it and would like me to continue, or never try something like this again! I won't know unless you review :/

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…nuff said

[Beast Boy's POV]

"Hey Rae!" I yelled out as I wrapped my arms around Raven's small waist and hoisted her in the air. When I put her back down, she turned around and gave me a playful slap to my chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No pet names" Raven scolded me playfully

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'It's Raven, not Rae" I mimicked her monotone before I busted out laughing. She looked straight into my eyes with the dullest look I've ever seen on her pretty face.

"You're not funny" She deadpanned. Secretly I knew she was lying about that, since she admitted to me on our fourth date that she did in fact think I was funny *wink* *wink*

"Oh come on Rae, you know I'm funny _and _adorable" I winked at her before I went in for the kill and started to smooch her on her sweet spot, her neck. She tried not to giggle as she tried to pry my arms off her waist.

"Garfield! S-stop!" She said in between giggles. As soon as she said my real name, I immediately stopped and let go of her, and to my satisfaction, she was disappointed as soon as my arms left her waist.

"Alright Rae, as you command. I guess little ol' me will just have to flirt with someone else" I said 'sadly' as I hooked my arms behind my back and turned to leave. Unfortunately she didn't buy my bluff; she only grew a confident smirk and put her hands on her perfectly sexy round hips.

"Yup, I guess you'll have to find another girl to woo, since you know that's worked _so _well before" Raven chuckled darkly. I glared at her, but just then Starfire walked into the room.

"Greetings friends! Isn't it just a marvelous day to be alive?" Starfire yelled out happily. I grew an evil smirk as Starfire made her way to the kitchen. Raven saw my devious eyes and rose her eyebrow up as I skipped my way over to the alien princess.

"Hey Star? So how are things with Robin going?" I asked her casually

"Oh….uh things with Robin are fine I guess. But I do wish he were here instead of Steel City with friend Cyborg" Starfire said disappointedly, disappointed at the fact that Robin was too stupid not to ask Starfire out yet. I guess I should feel a little guilty for what I'm about to do, but I'll explain it's all just a game to Starfire later.

"Ahh…that's too bad" I roll my lips pondering my next move. I look back at Raven and grin evilly as she continues to stare at me, confused at what I'm doing. I grin wickedly back at her again, but this time I stick my tongue out at her. I grow bolder as I move my arms up and begin to massage Starfire's shoulders. I feel her tense immediately but relax just as fast.

"You know, it's a shame a _very _pretty girl like you isn't receiving the…proper attention, from a guy" I whisper in her ear. She gasps as she feels my breath on her ear and I can hear Raven growling from behind me. I snicker under my breath

"You know, maybe, if you'd like, you could join me….and Raven, in one of our….nightly episodes" I wink at her as she turns around. Raven, by now, has grown four red eyes and looks like she's ready to rip my head off. Starfire smiles but raises her eyebrows curiously

"I would love to join you and Raven, but Beast Boy, what is it that you and friend Raven do?" She asks curiously and innocently. Alright…this just feels awkward, I shouldn't have gone this far. Starfire wasn't supposed to say YES! Oh man! How do you get out of a pickle like this BB? There's NO way I want to explain to Starfire what me and Rae do at night, and I'm sure as hell not actually going to let her join! Well…..maybe….wait! No!

"Uhhh…" I stutter as I stare stupidly at her, but thank goodness, or at least I think I should be grateful, Raven steps in.

"What Beast Boy means, is that he was only kidding and being stupid again!" Raven growls as she stares daggers at me. I shrink back as I chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh…that is a shame, it sounds like fun! May I please join friends?" Starfire asks happily and excitedly. Both Raven and I grow wide eyes.

"NO!" We both answer simultaneously. Luckily Starfire doesn't look hurt but rather angry.

"Fine! If you will not share your fun experiences, I will not share my 'pudding of friendship" She proclaims as she goes into the refrigerator, and pulls her nasty bowl of….whatever that is. As she floats past us, she sticks her nose in the air, and huffs pompously. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Phew! That was a close one huh Rae?" I chuckle again. I stop though as Raven glares back at me. I gulp as she hovers over me

"Do you think that was funny?" She barks at me

"Actually I will admit….it was rather stupid, BUT! I had reason!" I stick my finger up to defend myself. Raven settles down and laughs bitterly.

"And what reason may that be?" She stares firmly at me, as she puts her hands on her sexy hips again, like she's gonna teach me a lesson or something. Sexy.

"You hurt my man pride" I state boldly as I cross my arms and stick my chin out with poise. Raven sighs in exasperation and rolls her eyes.

"I was just kidding! Azar, you can be so stupid sometimes! You lead _Starfire _on of all people! You know damn well she is head over heels in love with Robin, and you just invited her to have….S-E-X with us" She whispers the last part in my ear. Suddenly I get a good idea in my head.

"Whoa there Rae! Who said anything about sex? I was talking about our private movie night!" I laugh hysterically as Raven grows a massive blush on her face.

"Well in that case I apologize for having my mind in the gutter" Raven apologizes.

"Nah I was just kidding Rae, I was actually inviting her for a threesome" I chuckle but I stop when she pulls my boxers over my head with her powers. I yelp out of pain and the sheer irony of the whole situation, before a single tear falls from my eye. I look back at Rae and see her smirk back at me.

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch, I recommend you _NEVER _joke like that again, got it?" She stated with authority behind every word. I merely nod my head weakly. She smirks again and with a flick of her hand she releases her death grip on my boxers and I feel them slingshot back in place, but not before they give out a loud SMACK and leave a red mark on my left cheek. I cry out again, as I rub my butt. My ears droop but they shoot back up when I hear Raven's laughter. When I look back at her, she has her small hands over her mouth as she laughs at my embarrassing pain.

"That wasn't funny" I growl at her, she smirks at me before she walks up to me

"Serves you right 'Mr. Ladies-Man" She winks at me as she walks past me, but not before she slaps me hard and gropes me on the left cheek. I wince and suck in my tears as I hear her chuckle again. As I watch her leave, I get another idea.

I walk over to the kitchen and look inside the freezer and find what I'm looking for. I smirk as I take out the gallon of Vanilla Ice Cream, Raven's favorite when we're in…_the mood ._I take out a spoon from one of the cabinets and casually walk over to Raven as she pulls out a book I bought her for her our two year anniversary. As I walk in front of her, with my hands and the ice cream behind my back, I clear my throat loudly to get her attention.

"I see you decided not to turn the other cheek" Raven jokes dryly

"Ha ha ha…that was so funny I forgot how to laugh. Besides you know you like my buns of steel" I say huskily.

"Eh…I won't lie, you do have a nice butt" She replies, still not looking up from her book. I smirk as I sneak by her and sit down next to her. I hide the ice cream next to me, as I prepare my 'spoon slingshot' with ice cream.

"Hey sexy, look at me" I call to Raven. She sighs as she dog ear's the page she's on and looks at me.

"What do you wan-" She doesn't get to finish since I let go of the tip of the spoon and launch the ice cold vanilla ice cream straight into her, hitting her directly in the middle of her face.

"Bull's eye" I cheer before I laugh mockingly at her. I see that's she grows so mad, the ice cream melts off her face and starts to drip down lower and lower until it drips off her chin and manages to slip through her skin tight leotard. I get another idea.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll take care of it for you" I say roughly and sexily the way she loves it. I stick my tongue out and start to lap the _delicious _ice cream off her moonlight skin. I feel her shiver at my touch as I continue to lick and kiss her neck and cheeks clean from the ice cream.

"There ya go" I say happily, smirking passionately at her

"Not quite, you missed a spot" Raven whispers pointing at her lips. I smile, she's playing along. Nice!

"How could I forget!" I exclaim as I lock lips with my grey goddess. She wraps her arms round my neck and pulls me down closer to her. I moan against her lips as she flips me over so that she's on top of me. She breaks away from me only for a second to stare down at me as she runs her hands up and down my chest.

"Mmm…you really are the ladies man aren't you Beast Boy?" She whispers suggestively

"Correction Rae, I'm _your _ladies man" I wink at her

"Yes you are" She replies before she grabs my face and smashes her lips against mine again. I'm not gonna lie, Raven's breath does kinda smell…but it's a smell that lingers in my nose for hours, and I love it! As weird as it sounds, I love it just as much as I love her lavender shampoo. It gives her a unique scent, but what makes it even more unique is the mix of _me _in her scent. Everyone else has to back off her, cause she is _mine_.

As I think this, Raven starts to play with my hair, as I return the favor and massage her back. As she does this however, she lifts my shirt up and starts to move it up and over my head. Man! This is getting steamy! I smirk as she stares at my green six pack abs.

"Huh, I forgot how hot you were Beast Boy" Raven deadpanned again, but the glitter in her eyes tipped her off

"Why thanks babe, you're incredibly sexy yourself" I wink up at her

"How about I cool you off?" She whispers in my ear, before she begins to chew lightly on the pointy tip of my ear. I shiver and close my eyes and sigh in ecstasy

"Yeah, why don't you- wait what?" But before I could even open my eyes I feel an unbelievably freezing cold bucket of vanilla ice cream meet my chest and stomach. I scream out from the painful change of temperature and jump up off the couch. Again I hear Raven laughing at me. You know, I'm starting to regret making it my life mission to make her laugh…it starting to bite me on the butt.

"GAH! RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL!" I yell out, trying so hard not to laugh. I mean I got to admit, ever since Raven and I started dating, she has become _a lot _more devious.

"What? It's your just desserts" She winks at me again

"Leave the jokes to me Rae" I growl, but she only rolls her eyes and pushes me back on the couch

"Stop whining, I'll be right back to clean you up" She assures me as she walks out of the common room. I sigh as I feel the ice cream drip and run all over my chest and stomach.

"_Hey Starfire! Could you come here for a second?" _I hear Raven yell out in the hallway. Starfire? What the heck is Raven up to?

"Yes friend Raven?" I hear Starfire ask Raven as they both enter the common room together. I can't help but blush since Starfire is seeing me without my shirt on. And I can tell I look like a Christmas tree, with my green cheeks turning even redder as they steeped closer to me.

"Starfire, how would you like to help me…_clean _Beast Boy up? You see, he was clumsy enough to spill Vanilla Ice Cream all over himself. So what do you say?" Raven asks Starfire suggestively. I do _not _like the tone of Raven's voice.

"Raven! What are you doing!" I ask as I try to get up only to be shoved back down by Raven.

"I would love to help Raven! So how shall we commence?" Starfire asks, but before I could say anything, I feel something hold my lips together, it was Raven's magic….darn her.

"Like this…" Raven states as she wipes up a bit of ice cream off my chest and sticks it in her mouth. I mumble and groan out trying to resist, but Raven has her own plans in mind. Starfire just stares but suddenly gets what Raven means as she smiles brightly and giggles.

"Then this should be most fun" Starfire giggles as they both begin to swarm me

Oh Boy…

A/N: Yeah…well it's been a while so I don't know, I ran out of ideas :/ I know this isn't really my style, and I'm sorry if you guys hate the idea or the story, and I know they're all a bit OOC but I just wrote it so I could know where I left off since I left. As always please review and leave me feedback whether you liked it or not, or heck! If you would like me to continue it (doubt it but who knows) ! XD It's all up to you guys! :D


End file.
